


She's Gonna Save Me

by KARALUTHORZOREL



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, Green Kryptonite, Injured Kara, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Kissing, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, SUPERGIRL IN PAIN, SUPERGIRL TORTURE, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARALUTHORZOREL/pseuds/KARALUTHORZOREL
Summary: When Alex kidnapped, supergirl went to save her, but instead she get captured by Cadmus.Lena Luthor in love,  her love of her life Kara is in big dangerous and she doesn't know it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. We have a problem ( Supergirl torture)

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place about after season 3, and it's a bit mixed.
> 
> So I wrote my first Fanfic .
> 
> Supergirl does not belong to me, all rights to SUPERGIRL CW.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so be patient with me, thank you.
> 
> let me know if you like the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: supergirl torture

What's going on here?" Supergirl asked with a suspicious look and narrowed eyes at Maxwell.  
"I need you to do something for me Supergirl", Maxwell said with a smug smile.  
"And why do you think I will cooperate with you?" Supergirl said with snorting voice.  
"OH!  
It's very simple,  
because your sister Alex will pay the price." He said in a creepy voice.

As he spoke, he pulled out his laptop and showed frightened Kara, Alex, sitting on a chair, tied up, her head down, apparently fainting, and a small bruise on her head.

"Alex! What did you do to her??! Alex! Alex! Are you ok?" She shouted at the screen.  
Alex did not seem to hear Kara.  
"Where is she!?" She asked in a worried and anxious voice,

she dont believe her sister kidnapped, she is not going to let him hurt her sister,  
after everything that happened with Maggie, she must protect her sister as Alex protected her.

"You will cooperate and then I will give you your sister's location, and if you don't behave well..."  
Maxwell turned his look to the computer -  
"she will pay for it" he ended the sentence with a smile.  
Supergirl looked furiously at Maxwell  
"What - do you want - from me?" She asked tensely.

The door slams open and Lillian Luthor enters with an threatening smile on her face, her high heels rustling as she approaches the surprised Supergirl.  
"Well darling, I need from you something and Maxwell offered to help me get it, you will come with me, to Cadmus and there we will take care of you." She said in a flattering voice.  
Fear began to grow at Kara; she knows that if Cadmus involved in this, it's bad: Cadmus is known as an organization that tortures and keeps alien prisoners and she wondered what Lillian Luthor, the director of this horrible organization wants from her.

"What are you doing here, Lillian?" What do you want from me?!" Supergirl asked in a confident voice as much as she could.  
"Darling, I have already explained it to you, you will come with me and your Alex will not be harmed."  
And with a wide smile, Lillian pulled out handcuffs and around them was a glowing green stripe that could only be kryptonite.  
Supergirl immediately began to feel weakness that appears only when there is kryptonite around,  
her face contorted with pain and gnashing of teeth,   
the pain was severe but bearable,  
she noticed that the kryptonite didn't weaken her until she lost consciousness.

Maxwell took the handcuffs and advanced toward Supergirl.  
She tried to resist, but Maxwell looked at her and turned his looks at the computer where Alex seen on the screen, Supergirl let him put the handcuffs on without further resistance.   
"Smart girl, I would not want Alex to be hurt more than necessary," Lillian said in a slick tone.  
Supergirl looked at her with a penetrating look, Lillian turned and started walking and there was no left to Supergirl to do but to follow her.

"Take care of yourself" she heard Maxwell say in an amused tone before leaving the room and didn't bother to signal to him that she had heard him.

During the ride inside the cell, Supergirl thought about the whole course of the day that led things to where she is now.  
in general, it was a normal day, she and Alex met at the D.E.O so that Winn would update them on the new details about Lillian Luthor's activity's.  
Winn informed them that Lillian was seen inside the city and the D.E.O agents were currently looking for her.  
In the meantime, they trained at the training center, after which they each parted ways.  
Alex told her she was going to have a drink at the bar again and because Kara was tired and quite upset about the situation with Mon-el she wanted to be alone in her apartment.  
She hugged Alex,  
"Take care of yourself Alex" Kara said in a worried tone.  
"Always," Alex replied with a small smile.  
The Danvers sisters are heartbroken each in their own way.

  
Kara was in the middle of her favorite movie when she got a call from Winn that Alex's tracker wasn't working.  
"What does that mean Winn? You can't get her on the phone either?"  
J'onn joined the conversation,  
"Supergirl, the phone isn't available, I'm afraid that with the Trekker doesn't work that something happened to Alex, it's never happened."  
"Okay I'm on my way." Kara hung up and prayed Rao that it was just a technical glitch.  
While flying to the D.E.O Winn updated her that the tracker had started working but its location was different from where it was last time,  
"Supergirl, the tracker is transmitting from somewhere else and from what I see here it's from Maxwell's towers,  
"got it, I'm on my way there. "  
Kara didn't understand why the tracker transmitter from there, But she immediately went towards it.  
She flew to the tower and scanned the floor where Winn said the tracker was located,  
she landed on the Balkans, she saw a man sitting in a manager's office chair, she recognized Maxwell waiting for her with crossed arms,

  
"It took you a long time, I would expect you to come much earlier",  
Maxwell got up and approached Supergirl with a haughty look.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A black hood placed on Supergirl's head; she felt being led into a building,She felt suffocated and compressed air.One of the guards hung her hands from the ceiling and the black hood rudely removed from her.

Supergirl looked around; the room projected with green kryptonite all around, just to make it vulnerable enough.  
Lillian stands in front of her and a pleased smile on her face.

"Now do you tell me what you want from me"? Supergirl Asked

  
"Supergirl, you're going to have a lot of benefit on my little study, we synthesize your blood and we understand how to destroying aliens that invading our planet the same as you"  
Lillian was satisfied with the face of Supergirl uncomfortable with her explanation.

"We didn't invaded your planet, we are refugees, please Lillian, most of the aliens are good and want to live by your side, by humanity. "  
Supergirl explaining and her voice pleading.

\- "Oh dear, you don't understand that if only one alien with powers like yours would be a villain, all humanity is in danger, so I'm just going to drain you of your powers and make you as human as possible".

-"Lillian, you cannot do this, you will take part in what makes the aliens who they are, think how well I did when I saved people with my powers, why do you want to take it? "

\- "That's enough! I heard you enough!", Lillian interrupted her,  
"I want to start the experiment now, actually it's not such an experiment, you see, there's another one here who really wants to meet you..."

  
Lillian moved aside and Hank Henshaw revealed,

Cyborg Henshaw.

Supergirl's blue eyes are wide in horror, she squirmed in an attempt to free herself but in vain, the chains rustling as she tried to free herself, she looked at the cyborg in terror.

  
"Supergirl, how long I have been waiting for this moment, you are going to suffer as I have suffered."  
The cyborg said with a pleasing look.

  
"Wait! Henshaw!wait!" She tried but He did not listen to her cries.  
he gave her a slap, he didn't let her recover and already brought her a kick to her stomach,  
Supergirl struggled to breathe, her face pinched in pain, she could not bend and ease her breathing because her hands were hanging up.

  
The cyborg took a few seconds to watch the sore Supergirl and enjoyed the play.  
When Supergirl recovering a bit and looks up toward the cyborg she trying to tell him to stop,

  
"plea.." -she did not finish and felt the cyborg punch of blow her ribs,  
A scream escaped from Supergirl's mouth, the tears have already started to flow when she felt a burning pain spreads from her ribs to every part of her body.  
Just as Supergirl began to think how long she would be able to bear the blows of the cyborg, Lillian began to speak-

"Oh, don't you worry darling, we will give you enough sunshine to heal and be strong enough for the next time"  
She looked at Supergirl with a satisfied look.

  
Supergirl moaning in pain, she looks at Lillian and the cyborg, she realizes she's going to suffer, and if Alex is trapped, who will come to her rescue??


	2. It's painful to me (Green kryptonite torture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: green kryptonite torture

Lena Luthor was at the lab, her mother, Lillian Luthor just sent her a blood sample that supposed to "help humanity", or 'so she claims…' Lena thought.  
The blood sample that examined was supposed to test a counter-reaction to Cadmus' serum.  
Lena saw that the blood cells of the aliens destroyed, and become human, and there is no mention of the space blood cells.

  
She called Lillian to announce the result:  
“Mother, Cadmus' serum works well, evil aliens will no longer be able to harm humanity. "  
Lena said in a voice full of pride.

  
"Or dear Lena, how good to hear what's your saying, I want to reward you, you will inject the first shot into a very cruel alien…" Lillian said mysteriously.  
"Nice of you to give me some affection Mother, I'm not used to it from you,"  
Lena said in a surprised tone.  
"Well darling, don't get used more than that,  
" Lillian said vigorously.  
"We'll meet later," Lena said and hung up.

  
Lena Luthor had no soul mates; she was always the cold boss and did not let anyone get into her heart.  
All that changed when she met Kara Danvers, the reporter of Catco Magazine.

more than once Kara Danvers stood by her side and believed in her even when everyone thought she was a Luthor ...

  
She loved Kara Danvers, even though she never told her. Then she created chance, she scheduled an interview meeting with Kara Danvers.

Kara is supposed to interview her about new breakthroughs in science and Lena's "L Corps" company, and there is a possibility that this interview will lead to a more personal conversation.  
Lena hoped that this would happen.

  
The meeting was supposed to take place at four and Lena was surprised when she heard nothing from Kara, she has swept away with a test of Cadmus' blood cells and serum, when she realized that it was very late and Kara didn't send a single message.  
Lena sent her a text message, but this app shows Kara was not showing yesterday at one o'clock in the morning…  
'It's strange', Lena thought, she knew Kara very responsible person.   
"I hope nothing happened to her," She murmured to herself.

  
Tomorrow morning she will try to contact her again, and if she doesn't answer she will call this friend who works with Kara, Winn.

  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
Supergirl felt the sun heal her body, she felt huge relief she could breathe without the pain accompanying it, her arms still hanging from the ceiling.

  
“Good morning Supergirl! Today we will continue Henshaw's experiment" Lillian said while watching Supergirl close her eyes and ask her to stop.

  
"Lillian, please, stop this, I understand you, I understand that you do not want humans to be harmed, but I don't come to harm humans, you are doing the harm!"

"Supergirl, Supergirl," Lillian sighed demonstratively, "surely you are hurting people, and not just people, you're hurting my own daughter!" She shouted.

\- "I will never hurt Lena, and you know it, I'm her frie….-"  
"Shut up, stupid girl!" Lillian interrupted her “You aren't her friend! Everything you did to my daughter you will pay!  
You are an impostor and I like to discover imposters and punish them" , she said with a mysterious smile.

  
"I'm not impostor, I'm protecting her, if she knows about me she will be in danger," Supergirl tried to explain.

  
“I think it's time to turn off the sun for you, it's time for another punishment!"  
Lillian turned her head toward the cyborg; he turned off the device that simulates sunlight.

  
Henshaw approached Supergirl, but this time he had a kryptonite knife in his hand.  
Supergirl gasped quickly, she saw the blade approaching her face.

Henshaw moved the blade up and down from Supergirl's body, He moved the blade from Supergirl's cheek, to her neck, her chest, her abdomen, her thigh, trying to decide where he wanted to start causing her pain.  
Supergirl followed Henshaw's blade and his tiring game, she waited for the hit, Henshaw stopped, their eyes crossed, and then he shoved the blade into her stomach.

  
Her eyes closed tightly and her head thrown back,  
"Please, stop," she begged,  
"you deserve so much more than that," Henshaw told her as he held the butt.

He took out the knife and Supergirl groaned in pain, she felt blood dropping inside her suit, she looked down and saw drops of blood dripping onto the floor.  
"Why are you doing this?" Supergirl asked with a fuzzy look.

  
"Because the aliens destroyed my life, I should put you in a cage as soon as I could, because of Jeremiah I almost died and Cadmus were the ones who saved me, they have made me who I am today..."  
"they've turned you into a monster" Supergirl burst and finished the sentence.  
For that, he gave her another punch to the ribs,  
"Ahhh !!!" , She managed to let out another cry of pain and lost consciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
"I'm going to kill you!!” Alex shouted at Maxwell.  
She's still tied to a chair, she squirmed and tried to free herself,  
“Tell me what is she going to do with Supergirl?" She asked apprehensively.  
"Alex, Alex, I cannot promise you what's going to happen to your sister, I can only say that if Supergirl cooperates, you will not be harmed," Maxwell said with a grin.

Alex was very worried about Kara, in those two days she was where Maxwell was holding her, she didn't know what was going on with Kara and what Cadmus was related to the matter.  
She needs to think of a way to get out of here or at least a way to tell Winn and J'onn where she is.  
She's hoping that Kara's tracker works.  
'Why hasn't Supergirl been rescued yet?", Alex thought to herself anxiously.  
=============

"Winn, what's going on with the location of Supergirl and Alex?"J'onn asked,  
"We have a problem, their signal is jumping from place to place, I cannot locate them"… Winn said.  
"I don't have the telepathic ability to locate them, I feel blocked", J'onn said in frustration.

  
J'onn J'onzz was very worried, he cannot stand that Kara and Alex were trapped in his shift, he is a father figure for them and they are like girls for him, he promised Jeremiah, their father to take care of them, he must find a way to find the girls!

  
Winn's phone rang; he was surprised to see Lena Luthor on the line:  
"Hello, did I get to Winn?"  
\- "Yes, yes, it's me, why did I get the honor of Luthor calling me?"  
-"Listen, I know you and Kara are friends, we have scheduled an interview and Kara doesn't answer any of my calls, she also didn't appear from two days ago… I started to worry about her …," Lena said in a worried voice.  
\- "Yes, yes, you're right, Kara is not available on the phone because she had to get a flight, she was sent on a journalistic mission, she didn't tell you?" Winn asked.  
\- "No, she didn't tell me, it's very strange ..."  
"- Yes, it was very fast and it's a classified information right now so I cannot detailed on it more than that, I'm sure when Kara will be available she will send you a message straight away" Winn reassured her.  
\- "Okay Winn, thank you, sorry if I interrupted, good day".  
\- "Good day," Winn said and hung up.

"This is Just great, I really hope we can locate Kara before Lena becomes even more suspicious," Winn said.  
"Don't worry;" J'onn said, "there is a condition that Lena will be useful to us."


	3. Find out the truth (Supergirl and Henshaw fights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: supergirl and Henshaw fights

Supergirl felt the sun's simulates healing her body again, she opened her eyes, no one seemed to be with her.   
She had a few moments to recover until she heard a door open and she saw Lillian, the cyborg and another familiar woman come in with a suitcase in her hands.  
The familiar woman put things on the table and began fiddling with syringes and test tubes.

  
Lillian approached Supergirl,  
"Well Supergirl, my serum is ready and you're my first experimenter, I hope you don't die from the process itself. Before the procedure Henshaw wants one last game with you..."  
The room glowed green, Supergirl felt the effect of the kryptonite on her,  
"It's only 25% effects, so that Henshaw can have fun with you." Lillian said.  
She turned her gaze to the guard and he released Supergirl from the hanging handcuffs.

  
"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked, she was by now tired of their games, she wanted to beat them and she couldn't. She wondered what was going on with Alex and whether J'onn and Winn would find a way to rescue them.

  
"Supergirl," Henshaw said, "now we'll do it like old fashioned."  
"This isn't a fair fight," Supergirl said.  
"who said something about fair?" the Cyborg laughed,  
she prepared for battle, her arms raised and her fists clenched.

  
The cyborg hit first, a first punch landed on her but she raised her defensive arm, a punch came to her from the other side, she managed to fend it off, and received a punch to the abdomen.  
Supergirl landed on the floor from the force of the blow,  
Henshaw did not wait and wanted to give her another kick, she managed to block him from the floor, she quickly got up  
"Beautiful Supergirl, you manage to entertain me more than I thought," the cyborg said.

  
She already felt exhausted; she didn't know how much she would be able to keep going on with this.  
She noticed that the two women were looking at their fight, she was looking at the familiar woman, she recognized that it was Lena, what was she doing here? Then it hit her, the interview with Lena in 'L Corp'!!

  
It's cost her, the cyborg grabbed her by the neck with one hand and with the other hand punched her in the face, she fell, her whole body ached, her face turned to the floor, the cyborg pulled her by the hair, raised her, and said:

"is that all you can do Supergirl"?  
He tossed her aside; she hit the wall, and no longer moved.

The familiar woman- Lena, almost knocking the things she held her hands..

  
When the cyborg grabbed Supergirl's hair she's realized in a flash of chilling understanding that Supergirl and Kara Danvers have the same hairstyle!

Can't she imagine it? It can't be,

Supergirl is Kara Danvers?!?

Kara Danvers is Supergirl?!?

When Supergirl tied up to the bed, Lena looks closely at the unconscious Supergirl, 'this is definitely Kara' she thought.

Lena didn't know what to think, why Kara didn't tell her? After all they went through?

  
She wanted to trust her so badly, and Lena is so hard to trust people, but Kara Danvers managed to go through her heart. On the other hand, Lena and Supergirl had disagreements, Lena even told Supergirl that she was not looking for friendship with her in particular; it was just a working relationship. Now she understood why Supergirl wanted friendships with her...

  
Lena felt humiliated, the number of times that Kara fooled her was just ridiculous, it's a terrible feeling, she feels betrayed, she felt she hated Supergirl; she should hurt her, as Supergirl hurt her.

Supergirl opened her eyes,  
"Supergirl," Lena said.  
"Lena... what are you doing here"? Supergirl asked,

  
Lena didn't have time to answer; Lillian came in with the syringe in her hands and a big smile on her face.


	4. You're with me? (Lena wants to hurt supergirl....?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Lena wants to hurt supergirl....?

"Oh, I see she woke up, Lena, as I promised you, the first shot to a very cruel alien..." Lillian said with a lip candy.  
She gave Lena the syringe, Lena approached Supergirl, and she looked at her with a little apprehension

  
"Lena?" Supergirl asked fearfully.

Supergirl's looks worried, she looked at Lena's cold green eyes, is Lena going to give her the shot?

She doesn't believe that Lena will do it, after all the times Lena helped Supergirl?

But apparently, she is wrong, because Lena's approaching her, and her gaze is sealed.

Lena approached Supergirl with the syringe, it was like it was in slow motion, she felt bubbling revenge inside her, but when Supergirl said her name, their eyes crossed, she looked at Supergirl's blue eyes and realized,

This is Kara! God! This is Kara! Her love!

She has been tortured by her mother, for three days now Kara has been tortured, this understanding has been coming to Lena, she must stop her mother, she must tell Kara that she knows it's her,

Lena will save Supergirl.

  
"Mother I need to check the serum again before the first shot, I want it to work properly," Lena said confidently.

  
Supergirl surprised by what Lena said, and an even more confused look appeared on her face, she was not sure if Lena was with her or not, a second ago she approached her with a cold, sealed face, why should she suddenly check the serum again? Maybe Lena doesn't want to hurt Supergirl?  
Supergirl saw that Lena's face had changed; she saw some mystery in Lena's eyes.

Lena looked at her confidently and Supergirl realized that at the moment her look was like Lena looking at Kara...  
Lillian looked at Lena with a strange look and said:  
"Lena, I'm sure that the serum is just fine, as you checked in your lab, I'm sure it will work on Supergirl properly".  
"Mother, for once listen to me, I want just like you that this serum will work, and if it's going to be on Supergirl, I want it to work properly, it's a little test, I need a few minutes," Lena said.  
"Good, I'll give you a few more minutes, in the meantime, Henshaw will be able to have some more fun," Lillian said  
"No!" Lena said, she realized she shouted at and quick add; "I need her body to be strong before the experiment."  
Supergirl didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but it seems that Lena wants to help…

  
She saw Lena walk away to a side room.  
Lillian and the Cyborg are still in the room with her.

"Darling, Lena will test the shot and we can start my experiment," Lillian said.  
"You'll not escape punishment for the things you're going to do," Supergirl said.  
Lillian just smiled and the cyborg started moving towards Supergirl,  
he smiled at her and suddenly grabbed her by the neck with his hand, Supergirl squirmed and tried to breathe air, her bed-bound hands clenched into fists,  
"Leave.. me.." she tried to say. Just as she began to feel she was going to lose consciousness Lena came in and shout at Henshaw "Leave her now!"  
His hand opened and Supergirl choked and coughed, struggling to Breathe in as much air as she can.

"I said I need her body strong, I want the experiment to work properly," Lena told to the Cyborg angrily.  
"I understand Lena, I just couldn't stop myself, now she's all yours," the cyborg said with a smile.  
Supergirl still tried to breathe; Lena approaches her with the shot,  
"No... Lena ... wait...." Supergirl tried to speak.

"Supergirl, I'm checking your pulse for a moment," Lena said as she approached to her and felt Supergirl's neck, in the few seconds Lena checked her pulse she whispered in Supergirl's direction;

"Lose consciousness," Supergirl looked up in surprise at Lena, Lena realized the message went through.

"Okay, the experiment begins now," Lena said.


	5. You know me(Protective Lena Luthor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: protective Lena Luthor

Supergirl felt Lena injecting her; she listened to her and pretended to be unconscious.

She realized that when Lena was in the side room she must have changed the serum in the injection to a placebo which does nothing.  
"Well darling, when will we see the results?" Lillian asked,  
"a few hours, and then we'll see if she's without her powers," Lena said.  
"I'll check it out first," the Cyborg said.

\------------   
J'onn and DEO agents were getting ready for the mission, Winn located Lena's phone and saw where Cadmus organization located.  
J'onn was right, Lena was useful to them  
\----------

  
Lena Luthor hurried to call Winn  
"Hello, Winn??"  
"Yes Lena, how are you? Did Kara contact you..?"  
"Winn! I know! "  
"What do you know, Mrs. Luthor?"  
"Winn, I know Kara Danvers is Supergirl"  
There was a silence on the other side of the phone, the confused Winn didn't know whether to confirm it or not, Lena continued:  
"listened Winn, she's being held in Cadmus, my mother and Henshaw trying experiments on her, this experiment will take her aliens power.  
She was tortured Winn! She needs you to come and rescue her now!"  
"Wait a minute, we're now out to where your phone location has last seen", Winn decided there was no point in trying to pretend, right now, Kara is in danger and damn the caution and secrecy.  
"Oh, did you follow me"? Lena asked surprised.   
"Lena, this wasn't intentional, we followed Lillian and saw who she is contacting to, do you understand...?" Winn said hesitantly,  
"Yes Winn, I understand, I understand that I will always be a Luthor, "she said sadly.  
There was a short silence after which Winn asked  
"How did you understand it was her?"  
"Something in her hairstyle..." she murmured.

\----------

  
Supergirl hears a door open, she still pretending to be unconscious,  
she hears footsteps approaching.  
"Supergirl", someone whispered to her,  
"It's me, Lena", she whispered,  
Supergirl opened her eyes,  
"Lena! What's going on here? Why are you here? Thank you for helping me, you scared me for a moment... "

In the meantime Lena released her when she asked all these questions, and started answering her:  
"Supergirl, I made a mistake. I thought like my mother, I thought aliens are a dangerous species and that they can't live alongside humanity. I was wrong, I apologize, what my mother's doing in Cadmus is awful, I don't want to be a part of it!"  
They stood by the bed, Supergirl harms crossed,   
"Did you not know what Cadmus was doing? Didn't you know what your mother was doing here? "Supergirl asked.  
"No! You have to believe me, I didn't know she was in charge of this organization, and now that I have found out what they are doing, it's awful, Kara it's awful! "  
Lena caught herself and Supergirl looked at her with a surprised look  
"Oh sorry, I meant Supergirl" Lena tried to correct her mistake.  
But Supergirl kept examining Lena,  
she wanted to pretend it wasn't true, she could easily say that Lena was wrong, and Kara Danvers aren't Supergirl, but Kara decided that it was time for Lena to know the truth, and finally, after a short silence she said:  
"How did you understand that?"  
"When the Cyborg and you fought, he lifted you off the floor from your hair, it would look like Kara Danvers's hairstyle ... and then suddenly that realization came into me, that you, well, the same person", she smiled awkwardly.  
"And are you okay that I'm Supergirl too...? You didn't always see with her- ... with me, eye to eye... "She finished the sentence quietly.  
"Kara, of course I was in shock at first, but I understood why you did it, I know everyone around Supergirl is in danger and I know you wanted to protect me, at first I was very hurt ..." She cut off eye contact with Supergirl.  
"I'm sorry Lena! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't lie to you like that" Tears began to appear in Supergirl's eyes.  
"Supergirl, I understand, but right now we have continued this conversation after I get you out of here."  
"You're right; I still don't have my full powers..."  
"Okay, come after me, and by the way, I called Winn he said he sent the D.E.O here..."  
"Wow, Winn must have been freaked out when you told him you know how I am", She said amusedly.  
"He actually handled it very well," Lena said with a smile, "Come on, let's get out of here."


	6. Save her (Supergirl trying to save Lena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Supergirl trying to save Lena

Supergirl went after Lena, it felt weird to her, she's used to protecting others and now Lena is the one that protecting her. Now, that Lena knows she's Supergirl, that feeling is even weirder than usual.  
Lena opened the door,  
"it's clear," she say to Supergirl,  
Lena came out and before Supergirl had time to pass she suddenly saw someone grab Lena by the neck and throw her away.  
"Lena!!" She shouted and ran towards Lena but the cyborg grabbed her from her cape and pulled her,  
she flew back and landed on the other side,  
"I knew Luthor'girl should not be trusted," the cyborg said.   
Supergirl got to her feet, she rushed to the cyborg and punched him,  
it was a big mistake,  
her powers were not fully back yet, and he just kicked her and she flew to the wall.  
in the meantime, as he stepped towards Supergirl, Lena, which still lying on the floor, took out some miniature shotgun of her suit pocket, the cyborg didn't notice what Lena was doing,  
now it was her chance, she shot him in the back and he fell down .  
Lena rushed to Supergirl,  
"Are you okay?"  
"If I'm okay? How did you do that?" She said in a surprised tone, Lena helped her get up,  
"I knew he would probably want to check on you so I took nanobots that would neutralize him for a while."  
Supergirl sighed,  
"You've saved me twice already, thank you, Lena,"  
"What are friends for?" Lena said with a smile.   
  


They reached to the lobby floor, Lena wanted to open the door but it was locked.  
"Leaving so fast?" Lillian stood behind them with Matello, a smug smile on her face,  
Metallo fired a green light at Supergirl, she's hit by the beam and flew to the floor.  
"Mother! Do not hurt Supergirl! Please!"  
"I didn't know that my daughter loves aliens, you're cheating on your family name Lena, after all that Superman has done to your brother, this is how you behave?!! Lillian was furious.  
"I will not agree you betrayed me like that, take her," she told one of the guards who grabbed Lena and follow after Lillian.  
"Supergirl !" Lena shouted in panic.  
"Lena..." Supergirl murmured from the floor, she didn't even have the strength to get up, Matello raised her from the floor from the neck,  
his kryptonite heart weakens her, she has no strength to resist or fight him, she saw the fist approaching to her face,  
and then there was an explosion.  
J'onn and the D.E.O agents entered the building, the explosion was as bright as sunlight and Supergirl realized it was the sun grenade charging her.  
Supergirl felt her powers returned to her, she felt like electricity inside her skin giving her strength, she got up quickly.  
She saw Mattello flew out of the way from her, she continued walked towards J'onn,  
"J'onn I'm going to help Lena"  
"Alex's safe! Go, I'll get along here!"J'onn shouted to her in the hustle.  
'At least Alex safe', she thought with relief.  
Supergirl's heart pounding fast, she was in panic, she must find Lena,  
who knows what her mother is planning to do with her.  
She tried to scan with her X-ray vision but everything was coated with a led that blocked her X-ray vision,  
but she could hear,  
she listened, she heard Lena's quick heartbeat , her heart contracted, then she heard a helicopter on the roof floor, she flew there.  
"Mother, leave me alone!" Lena tried to free herself from the guard's grip.  
" Ho Dear Lena, do you think I didn't conclude that you replaced the serum with an injectable placebo?" I'm taking you to another Cadmus lab so you can create another serum for my future injections.  
"I'm -NEVER- going to help you!"  
-Well, we'll see."  
They started to get on the helicopter,  
Supergirl flew straight to the guard who was holding Lena, not noticing to her right and her left nor the punch that the cyborg brought her and made her stop halfway to Lena, and crash on the side.  
"Supergirl!" Lena shouted from the helicopter that started taking off,  
"Lena!" Supergirl looked to the direction of the helicopter.  
The Cyborg grinned to himself,  
"I think we should end our battle first",  
"I think you're right" she's replayed.   
She first hit the cyborg's jaw and kicked him in the stomach, he flew to the floor, Supergirl caught him and flew with him into the sky, she climbed high and high and then dropped the cyborg from her hands, which landed free fall to the ground.

Supergirl continued flew after the helicopter, after Lena.


	7. I love her (They're kissing!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: they're kissing!

-A Few hours before the break into Cadmus-

J'onn, Winn and the agents of the D.E.O managed to arrest Maxwell Lord, it wasn't completely legal, but in the D.E.O, there is no illegal, there is no existence.   
In Maxwell's towers, J'onn couldn't read him so they took him to D.E.O, There Maxwell don't have his blocking ability against alien power.  
In the interrogation room, J'onn was able to read Maxwell's mind and find out where Alex being held.

  
Alex was in her cell, she was already crazy about her thoughts. She was worried, injured, tired and hungry.  
She knows that Cadmus is still holding Kara.  
She's afraid that Lillian will hurt Kara, she can't even stand that though.  
'What's going on with J'onn and the other agents, why they did not get her out of here already...' Alex thought.  
She is already starting to lose hope..  
A loud noise bounced her off; J'onn appeared in front of her,  
"J'onn! You here!" They hugged,  
"Alex, are you okay? I'm sorry it took us a long time to locate you, Maxwell is very sophisticated," said J'onn.  
"What about Kara? Did you find her?? "  
"Winn is currently locating where she is."  
"Good, I'm coming with you! "  
Alex, you need to see a hospital and rest!"  
She wanted to protest but J'onn gave her a very serious look and said, "This is not up for discussion."

Alex stayed to rest in the D.E.O, she heard the conversation between Winn and Lena Luthor,  
Alex's face changed from panic to worry and fear when she heard that Lena discovered Supergirl's identity, and when Lena reported that Kara was being tortured and that she was going to be injected with syrom that would leave Supergirl human.  
She avoids from bursting into the conversation. When Winn hung up she said:  
"I do not believe this! Lena Luthor found out that Kara is Supergirl?  
Supergirl was tortured?!  
I don't know what to be more worried about... I'm going crazy..And this shut? What's the story of that?  
Wow, we really need to give more credit to this woman, she's saving my sister!"  
Yes," Winn said, "Lena Luthor isn't like the other Luthor's we know, I'm sure Kara will be fine, J'onn and the agents are going to get her out of there."  
\----------

Supergirl followed the helicopter; she didn't want to endanger Lena in an accident.  
The helicopter landed near Cadmus' facility,  
she saw Lillian, Lena and the guard holding her get off the helicopter,  
she wondered if she should get Lena out now, but she was afraid that Lillian would harm Lena, God knows she can do that.   
She decided to act, when Lillian started entering the building Supergirl flew straight to the guard who was holding Lena and threw him out of her,  
"Lena are you okay?"  
"No! Supergirl! It's a trap! Get out of here!"  
Supergirl didn't understand why this is a trap, she was halfway to grab Lena and fly away from there, but suddenly she felt awful weakness, she felt there was kryptonite here, she got closer to Lena but the pain got worse, she looked at Lena's wrists, her handcuffs were made From Kryptonite!  
"Lena ...?!" Supergirl get on her knees, the weakness was unbearable, she saw Lena kneeling next to her, the guard grabbed her and pushed her away from her with strong resistance from Lena; she heard her scream and then lost consciousness.

She opened her eyes in panic,  
she was inside a cell with see-through windows like a big aquarium, she already knew she couldn't do anything because the kryptonite was in all in this cell.  
Surprisingly Lena was with her in the call, she was sitting on the far side of Kara.  
"Lena?! Are you ok?"  
"Supergirl," she said quietly, "I failed, my mother once again fooled me, and I, like an innocent or an idiot, though she would never hurt me"  
Tears of rage flashed in her eyes.  
Kara went to Lena and sat down next to her, she looked at her empathetically and said:  
"Lena, you have good faith in people, even if you don't show it, you want to believe that your mother is good, but there are people who are bad, and we have nothing to do with it.  
Lillian has a cold and danger in her heart, and I can tell you that you're not like her."  
Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder, she closed her eyes and tears flowed down her cheeks.  
"Kara," she said quietly, "I'm sorry for what my mother did to you, I can't stand that I thought like her, you changed my mind and showed me how wrong I was."  
Lena straightened up and looked straight at Supergirl eyes,

"You're the only one who believes in me, even though my name is a Luthor."  
Supergirl put her hand on Lena's cheek; she wiped the tear with her thumb and said;

"I know what it's like to be under the influence of our parents, and I believe you want to do good in the world, Lena."  
They looked at each other,  
Lena couldn't stand it, she looked at Kara's blue eyes and saw her belief in her, she slowly approached her, Supergirl didn't backward, there was another small gap, Lena paused for a second and then closed the gap quickly and their lips met.


	8. Captives again (supergirl beaten up, protecting Lena.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: supergirl beaten up, protecting Lena.

It was a soft kiss, it lasted 10 seconds and then they disconnected from each other.  
They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.   
"Well, well well, I see you're doing great," Lillian said in a venomous voice,  
"but it won't last as long as I'm here."  
Supergirl and Lena were startled and stood up,  
"Mother, what are you planning to do? I have already told you that I wouldn't help you!!"  
"Lena, if you don't do what I ask, I will hurt Supergirl," Lillian said.  
Therefore, the guard opened their cell; he went in and walked towards Lena. Supergirl stood against him, the guard smiled and gave Supergirl a punch to the stomach, she forgot she was weak, forgot that the guard was stronger than her, she wanted to protect Lena at all costs, she folded and leaned forward, her hands on her hurting stomach, whilst the guard catches Lena how's concerned about Kara's condition.  
"Supergirl!" She tried to protest his grip,  
"Leave me alone!" Lena said.  
"Well, it wouldn't have been necessary if Supergirl had not interfered," Lillian said.  
Supergirl recovered from the punch and slowly straightened up.  
"What are you planning to do, Lillian? "Supergirl asked  
"Well, my plans continue as usual, and Lena will help me".  
"Lena, you don't have to do anything, I can take it!" Supergirl said.  
Lillian nodded and the guard punched Supergirl's jaw, she fell to the floor, her vision was vague and she was panting fast.  
"Mother! I'll do whatever you ask, just stop hitting her!" Lena Begged

"That's how I like it," Lillian said.  
The Guard, Lillian and Lena got out of Supergirl's call and left her there alone.

-‐-‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐------  
Where is Supergirl?" Alex asked.  
"She told me she was going to help Lena, it's really strange that she hasn't come back yet," J'onn wondered.  
"we can locate her, because when she turned to help Lena I threw a tracker at her that stuck on her cape," J'onn said.  
"Winn, can you find her?" Alex asked  
"Yes, I see she's on the other side of the city in a isolated area, there is a building there where the tracker was last seen."  
"We're leaving," Alex said.  
\-------------

  
Supergirl was alone in her cell, she cants believed that once again Cadmus captured her, she wondered whether Alex and the others will find her more quickly this time than before...  
She was worried about Lena,   
Lena is a good person, and Lillian wants to destroy it by forcing Lena to make her the serum again.  
'It's because of me', Supergirl thought, 'Lena is going to become a villain because of me.'

"So, not only you're helping the aliens, now you also fall in love with them?!!"  
Lillian gave a slap on Lena's cheek   
Lena grabbed her paint cheek and looked at Lillian, Lena's eyes filled with tears of rage.  
Lillian looked at Lena with a disgusting look,   
"Supergirl treated me better than my own family!" Lena said  
"she has courtesy and integrity in her, whom this family has never had!" She shouted the end, tears streaming down her cheek.  
"We are Luthor's," Lillian replied coldly, "We have personal interests that affect the whole world, of course, we come out the most profitable, it's a win shit situation, a win for Luthor and shit for the rest of the world" Lillian laughed at her own joke.  
"And now Lena, get to work, or your Supergirl will know pain."  
"You're just bad!" Lena said in disbelief.  
"I'm not bad, I'm a Luthor," Lillian replied.


	9. I trusts her (Fluffy Kara and Lena , Kara and Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: fluffy Kara and Lena , Kara and Alex

"Winn are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked, "There's nothing here..."

"Just a moment I'm breaking the system...and, few more seconds... and Walla! Now you see it??"

"Oh, wow! Yeah, we're in the right place," Alex said.

"Yeah, they used a hologram that would look like there was no building," Winn said,

"But I broke into their hologram frequency and canceled it."

"Good job agent Schott, we're going in," J'onn said.

\-------------

Lena started working, she knew she had to obey Lillian, if she don't, Kara would suffer.

She knows Kara's strong, but she couldn't stand it, to seeing how they torturing her, it's too much for Lena.

"Lena, what's up with my serum?" Lillian asked.

"It's ready, I have to finish something else here and the vaccine will be ready."

She took a deep breath and helped courage to her next step.

"Mother, you must release Supergirl, if you don't, I will not give you the last ingredient you need."

"Lena, Lena, you know it doesn't work that way", Lillian sigh, "If you don't prepare the serum you know I will hurt Supergirl".

And as if Lillian had prepared the ground, Supergirl entered the lab accompanied by a guard, her hands handcuffed with the kryptonite handcuffs.

The guard pushed Supergirl to the floor, she fell on her knees.

"Supergirl! Mother! Stop hurting her right now!" Lena Shouted.

The guard continued, he kicked Supergirl's jaw, she screamed in pain; she flew to the side, defending herself from hitting the floor with her handcuffed hands.

Lena ran towards Supergirl that was lying on the floor; she turns her arms to the sides to protect her.

"Please stop, I will do what's you want!!" Lena continued to beg.

"Lena... No..." Supergirl murmured.

Lillian nodded her head and the guard stopped.

"Now that we are in the same thought, I suggest that you continue working on Lena."

Lena got up and went to work.

After a few minutes, she put the last ingredient in the serum.

"Here, take it, it's done," Lena said abruptly.

"Good, Lena, thank you very much."

Lena approached Supergirl and helped her stand.

"Lillian," Supergirl said, wiping the blood from her lip.

Lillian turned and looked at her,

"You will not be able to change Lena, she has good in her, you will not take it from her".

"Darling" Lillian grinned,

"I don't have to take anything from her, she's still half a Luthor and her genes aren't lying. And now here we go; I want to try the shot at our Supergirl."

Lillian took the syringe and walked over Supergirl, Lena rush forward and hugged Supergirl, "I'm sorry,..so sorry", she whisper to her ear. 

"What...? Lena...no..."Supergirl tried to comfort her.

The guard separated them, he pushed Lena away and she fell, Supergirl tried to grab her, but Lillian grabbed her by the neck, she was surprised and choked, her hands holding against Lillian's grip.

"And now let's see if it works," Lillian said

She gets the syringe close to Supergirl's arm, she tried to resist, the syringe was already gone through her suit-

BOOM!

"Supergirl!" Alex ran to her, she found the key for the handcuffs at the sprawling guard and released her, they hugged,

"Alex! I was so worried! I'm glad you're fine. "

"From what I heard from Lena I'm glad you're fine!" Alex said

"Lena!" Supergirl said in a panic, she ran towards Lena and scanned her,

"She's fine"

Supergirl carried her in her arms, they went to the D.E.O

Lena woke up in bed, she saw Kara sleeping on a chair , her head leaning against the wall.

She knew she could look at her like that forever.

She felt uncomfortable waking her up, and yet,

"Kara..."

"Lena," Kara jumped up from the chair and smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

"I hope I get better..." She sighed

"How are you?"

"You know me, I need a little sun and I'm like new" Kara giggled.

That smile killed Lena.

"You can come a little closer?" Lena asked.

"Oh, sure you want to get the pillow? Are you thirsty?"

"Come...come..."

"Okay..."

"A little closer" she whispered

They were close, and she sank into Kara's blue eyes.

"It's okay to kiss you now?"

In response, Kara closed her lips on Lena's.

"Ahm ahm"

They disconnected from each other, they saw Alex's smug face,

Kara blushed slightly.

"Oh, hey Alex"

"Hey, hey, are you a thing now?"

"Well this is pretty new, but we're definitely a thing," Lena responds.

"Great!" Alex looks with a questioning look at Kara, Kara returned an embarrass smile.

How are you feeling Lena? "

"I'm fine, how's Mother?" Lena ask with frozen voice

"Lillian in the human prison facility of the D.E.O, we found lots of information about Cadmus,

Kara, I want to talk to you later."

Okay, I'll go right away, I'll make sure that everything's fine with Lena"

Alex left the room.

"Kara," Lena turned to her,

"I'm so sorry for what my Mother's did to you; she deserves the full punishment for the crime's she committed."

"And I'm sure she'll gets that Lena," Kara said and continued: "You don't have to apologize for anything, you're saved me.

In the end, it's your actions that verify whether you are good or bad, and I can definitely say that you're good Lena, in all of you, you're good."

She gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and left Lena with tearing eyes.

"Alex, what did you to talk to me about?"

"Kara, I'm sorry but according to the information we received about Cadmus, Lena has been working with them for quite some time..."

"Alex, I know that, she changed her mind because of me, because she found out who I really am"

Sometimes Alex thinks Kara is way too innocent, but that's why she's here, to open her eyes.

"Kara, don't forget that she's still a Luthor and we don't have a good history with them.

And if she didn't find out, what would you do? Eh?

She would've loved Kara, but working to kill Supergirl?"

Kara believed with all her heart that Lena regrets her actions, not to mention that Lena did not know she was helping her mother's horrible organization.

"Alex this isn't the case, I'm sure of when we both confessed our love l immediately was going to tell her who I am, and, I'm sure that Lena was changing her mind if she just talked with Supergirl and understand what she stands for, 'Hope help and compassion for all'"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Alex ..."

"Kara, you have to be careful!

Yes, I know she saved you, and only thanks to her you survived and you're here with me, it's nice that she "changed her mind" about you, all I ask of you is that you pay attention, especially if it Going in a romantic direction. "

"She didn't know that her mother was the head of Cadmus, she told me this while she rescued me, and I believe her.

I trust Lena for 100 ٪, and I will not let her last name define her, the Luthor family doesn't deserve Lena." Kara said passionately.

"Okay, Kara, do you know I'm telling you this because you're my sister, and I love you, and I'll always protect you even if we don't always see eye to eye, do you agree with me on that?" She said gently

There was a silence; Kara looked at Alex with a stiff face,

Alex does her cute face, and smiled at her,

Kara's face became soft, she smiled too and said: "Yes Alex, I agreed on that,

Always."


	10. What do you want me to write about? -promote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write in the comments

1\. Lillian escapes from the D.E.O and has a vicious plan that will change the lives of Supergirl and Lena. 

2\. General Lane arrives in D.E.O and with his daughter, Lucy. She meets Supergirl and She's planning to separate Supergirl from Lena.

3\. A criminal organization called "The Rages" is looking for Lena Luthor, they are capturing Supergirl so she tells them where she is...

4\. Edge and Maxwell Lord are businessmen, they make weapons that can hurt Supergirl and one of them is interested in Supergirl herself...

\---Go to "The Secret I kept From You" for number 4  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722945/chapters/65191210


End file.
